When History Came To Life
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Sally May Brown encounters history coming to life before her eyes as she sees the ghosts of our favorite baker and barber. Who are the two she sees? What happened on Fleet Street? Is London as bad as she thinks? When History Came To Life will amaze you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Let's think about this dearies, it's called **_**fan**_** fiction. So naturally I am a **_**fan**_** and do **_**not**_** own Sweeney Todd.**

**  
A/N I got this idea from god knows where. Enjoy the oneshot.**

"Here we are London Fleet Street, this is whe-" the tour guide blabbed on as fourteen year old Sally May Brown stared at the walls of the bakery shop. Sally May Brown hated history and hated the fact she was forced to go to London with her family this Summer. She did not want to go to London for many reasons.

One reason was she wanted to enjoy the sun, not go to a foggy place. Two she wanted to be with her friends. Three she didn't want to learn anything this Summer. Four one of her best reasons she thought, she hated tour guides. The constant blabbering on about something she didn't care about annoyed her.

Sally May Brown sighed as her brown curly locks carased her face. Her brown eyes glared at the walls as they walked up the stairs to a barber shop. "Here is the barber shop in which many murd-" once again she drowned out the voice of the tour guide as she roamed around the room. Sally May's gaze turned to a small chest in the corner of the room.

Over there she saw a young boy maybe a girl, with blue eyes and yellow hair in an eighteenth centary hat and clothing. "What the-sir why is their an actor here?" Sally May asked turning to the tour guide as she watched the boy or girl roam around the room also as he or she set his or her eyes on a framed photo. "What actor?" The tour guide asked.

Quickly Sally May turned her gaze to the tour guide to see if he was joking, his face was set in a serious expression and when she turned back to the boy or girl he or she was gone. "But...I...I saw someone." Sally May stammered staring at nothing at all. "Now as I was saying-" the tour guide turned his attention back to the room and history.

With ease she went back to roaming and stood in front of a chair, images of men having their throats slit and a trap door opening plumiting the men to an unknown area filled her head. Above all was the sickening thump of a skull cracking. Sally May stared at the chair in horror as if it would suddenly do the same to her. "Let me out!" A boy's voice screamed from bellow once.

Sally May turned her gaze holding back tears at the horrors she was facing. Another reason to add to her list of hating London. As if on purpose her gaze turned to the box of razors on the vanity. Their silver shine glinted in the light and she could not resist smilling at their elegent designs. "These are my friends, see how they glisten, see this one shine, how he smiles, in the light, my friends, my faithful friends." A man's deep voice sang into her ear.

Immediatly she turned around to see no one by her. "It was probably just someone messing with me." She assured herself. When she turned back to the razors though they were no longer gorgeous and elegent. No, now they were covered in blood, sickening blood that seemed to give them an eerie look. A look of pure diviousness. As if they knew no one could see them.

"It's just a prop, it's just a prop to scare you." Sally May closed her eyes and chanted to herself. When she opened them once more the blood was gone and they were restored to their elegent selfs. "Come along now, let us go to the bake house." The tour guide lead them to another room. It was dark and damp. The smells were horrific and most people covered their mouths.

Sally May stared at the room she walked over to the grinder and peered in to see bones, feet, hands, toes, any body part you could imagine was there. She let out a scream and turned away but when she looked in once more it was clean. Perfectly clean. The tour guide stared at her and shook his head as if upset.

Elsewhere in the room she saw bodies, three bodies, one was a woman and pulled out farther from the two men. Her hair was yellow and her eyes brown. A man with black hair and a white stripe on the side stared at the woman lamenting about her death, he was drenched with blood from head to toe but Sally May was not scared.

Apparently the women's name was Lucy, his eyes were brown but when he turned on his heel they seemed to turn pure black. Behind him was a woman with red hair tangled. She was dressed nicely but her face was of pure fear and sadness. "Ms. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly, there's little point dwelling on the past!" The man began singing to whom Sally May could only assume was Ms. Lovett.

"Do you mean it?" Ms. Lovett asked singing as she stared at the man as he advanced towards her. "Now come here my love" he ordered singing as he held his arms out towards her. "Everything I did, I swear I thought it was only for the best!" She tried assuring him in song. "Not a thing to fear my love," he sang annoyed as he held her into a dance. "Believe me!" She begged through song as they danced around the room going through each person.

"What's dead," he began through song, "can we still be," Ms. Lovett interrupted through song happily, "is dead," he continued, "married?" She finished as they continued their dance past Lucy. "Surely he cannot move on after being lied to." Sally May whispered to herself as she stares at the scene take place once more.

"The history of the world my pet!" The man sang trying to sound happy though Sally May Brown was not fooled. "Oh Mr Todd, oh Mr Todd leave it to me." Ms. Lovett begged with tears of joy as she sang. "So that's who you are." Sally May whispered. "Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!" Mr. Todd sang loudly dancing through the tourists. Sally May side stepped as they came her way, they were getting closer to the furnace.

"By the sea Mr Todd we'll be comfy cozy, by the sea Mr Todd where there's no one nosey." Ms. Lovett sang trying to rest her head on his shoulder. "And life is for the alive my dear, so lets keep living it!" Mr. Todd sang as they came extremly close to the furnace that had now appeared to be open with fire. "When did that happen?" Sally May asked aloud to herself. Then again here she was watching two people dance through tourists. "Just keep living it! Really living it!" The two sang in unison, though Mr. Todd more like shouted. On the last word he threw Ms. Lovett into the furnace.

Her screams of pain filled the room as he closed the door of the furnace. Quickly Sally May felt her body grow hot and burn, her gaze of the room was in a different area. She was watching in front of her as Mr. Todd closed the furnace door. A smirk was on his lips and his eyes glared at her through the glass slit. Then just as sudden as it had come on it had left. She was back where she was in the room from the beginning.

Sally May Brown watched as he kneeled down to Lucy his eyes turning soft once more. "That was self suicide if I know correctly." Sally May whispered trying to give herself comic relief out of what she had just seen. Though it did no help she still found it true in it's own self way. Obviously that woman had loved him with all her life. She trusted him not to kill her and she had put her life into his hands. "Poor thing," she sighed staring at the furnace.

"There was a barber and his wife. and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was......" Mr. Todd sang as he held back his head slightly. Sally May Brown noticed a boy walk up behind him with a razor in his hand. Quickly making the end of the life of the man he slit his throat. Sally May let out a gasp as she watched his head slump down and stare at Lucy.

A cry escaped from Sally May as she saw the end of the murderer. "He...who...who was he?" Sally May cried to herself as the tour guide finished up. "Thank you for coming and please do come again." The tour guide announced as he led everyone back to the bakery. Sally May Brown went to leave when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Stay just a minute." The tour guide ordered and had her sit down at a booth.

Before her another scene played out, the same two were back singing and dancing about baking human beings into pies. She found it amusing at how at ease they were of singing about this. Slightly it disturbed Sally May Brown but partly it made her laugh, it lightened the episode she had seen downstairs. Finally after their song they disappeared. "What's your name?" The tour guide asked sitting in front of her.

"Sally May Brown, sir." Sally May answered looking around the room once more. "You saw them didn't you?" He asked with a smile. "You did too? Oh who are they? What happened here?" Sally May asked quickly. "Calm yourself love, you should have paid attention but those two are rather interesting. I see them from time to time..." he replied. "Sweeney Todd and Ms. Lovett they be. I'm Jim by the way." Jim introduced.

Sally May shook his hand and looked at the counter, "those two...he...he just seemed...so...depressed." Sally May shook her head letting tears roll down her cheeks. "There is a story to that, come on by tomorrow and I'll tell you everything. I'm going to clean up real quickly, if you want you can stay and look around for a few." Jim stood up. "Thanks I will." She smiled and did just that.

As she was ready to leave she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned around expecting it to be Jim. "Be careful," his voice ordered sternly with his black eyes staring into her brown. "Sweeney...you're..." Sally May stammered looking at the man. "London's a great black pit filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it." Sweeney Todd's voice faded as he too faded.

Jim came over to her seeing her stare at nothing in front of her. "Sally, are you alright?" Jim asked shaking her. "Sally May you mean, yeah I'm fine...but..." Sally May trailed off. "Oh him, Benjamin Barker you better stop you'll scare her to death." Jim teased the spirit. "Benjamin Barker?" Sally May asked cocking her head. "No not Barker, that man is dead, it's Todd now. Sweeney Todd and he had his revenge." Sweeney Todd's voice answered.

Jim smirked as his green eyes studied Sally May. His blonde hair reminded her of Lucy slightly. Above all he was young maybe fifteen. "He does that, show off." Jim laughed as Sally May smiled. "Maybe London isn't so bad." She whispered as she walked out the door. "Or perhaps it's just like he said. Who were they..." Sally May wondered aloud as she walked up to her family waiting outside.

"Sally May Brown what took you so long? Did you enjoy the tour?" Her mother asked hugging her. "You have no idea," Sally May laughed as she glanced back at the shop. "These are probably the worst pies in London," Ms. Lovett's voice singing echoed in Sally May's ears. "They probably were." She whispered. "What were probably what?" Her father asked looking at her as if she was insane. "Nothing dad, I just met two interesting people is all..."

**A/N Show off. **


	2. Chapter 2 Two Shot Ending

**Disclaimer: Err...chapter 1.**

**A/N Due to popular demand this shall become a two-shot! Yay I'm nice-ish.**

**Reply to: xXxlcexXx**

**Thanks, happy you wanted to see this done! I just got this idea suddenly, kinda like Sally May Brown was telling me her trip to London. I can only guess it'd be a creepy experience, though seeing the hottest barber would be a blessing in its own way. Ah you know that is a brilliant idea! I'll be using that! I give you full credit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own decendent idea, xXxlcexXx does, thank her.**

Sally May Brown did come back the next day, no tours were being given by Jim and he sat in the bakery grinning as if he had won a million dollars.

He chuckled when he saw her enter. "I didn't think you'd come." He greeted truthfuly, "truth is when I first saw the two I didn't come back for a year or three. My parents explained everything afterwards though."

Sally May studied the bakery over, "what explaination is there? Who were they?" She asked sitting down in a booth. "Well...you see..." and he leapt his way into the tale of the two.

Once it was finished Sally May stared wide eyed, wondering why no spirits plagued her now. "If you are wondering where they are, my best bet is upstairs in the barber shop, it seems to start there." Jim announced.

Her gaze went back to him and though her mouth was dry she asked, "how come you know so much about them?" With a laugh he explained, "besides history I have realitives...or rather am related to Mr. Sweeney Todd. He is my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather."

Her jaw dropped, "h-h-h-ow?" Jim laughed, "you see my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother was Johanna and my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather was Anthony. I have a Great-Great-Great Uncle-in-law also, my four times great grandparents had a daughter also which Toby married and told her the entire story. My Great-Great-Great Grandfather was named Benjamen and had a daughter named Lucy Great-Great Grandmother soon after thanks to Toby telling them everything he had found out. Lucy married a man named David Perks and had a son named Todd Perks who was my Great Grandfather. Finally he married a Stephanie and they had my Grandfather Daniel who had my father with my Grandma Nellie. Finally my dad was born named Toby after the Great-Great-Great Uncle and they had me, Jim Perks."

"That is a lot of greats." Sally May remarked. "Indeed it is and my Grandmother was born from Mrs. Lovett before her husband Albert died they had a baby which she was forced to give up after his death. Her name was Nellie the second so the name was passed down for each daughter that was born. My Grandma was Nellie the fourth. Rather ironic though...Nellie didn't end up with Sweeney Todd but her decendant ended up with a decendant of his." Jim pointed out.

Sally May Brown laughed, "now that is what you call irony." So the two walked to the barber shop where they both heard singing voices and went to investagate though Jim had a thought of who the two voices were.

"_Pretty woman!_" One male's voice sang, "_yes!_" The other sang with joy and the two barged in to see the two ghosts, one who was obviously Judge Turpin and the other Sweeney Todd bent over to kill the Judge. The Judge glared at the two and stated, "you two! Service them well barber you shall have none of mine!" With that he just...vanished.

Sweeney Todd was silent for a minute looking depressed all Sally May could do was keep silent and watch. "Fancy to see you here five times great Grandpa Sweeney!" Jim teased trying to ease the hostility in the air.

Unaudiable the barber muttered "out." And neither heard him. "OUT!" He shouted and Sally May went to leave when the door opened wide revealing Mrs. Lovett, she stared at the two and rolled her eyes, "every Tuesda' he does thi'!" She scoffed and Jim laughed aloud.

Sally May Brown smiled at the ghost that seemed to soften the atmiosphere a bit. "Wha's happen now love?" Mrs. Lovett asked turning to Sweeney once more.

He muttered once again unaudiable but apparently the ghost could hear him loud and clear, "I had him." Mrs. Lovett nodded her head yes and ignored him, "giv' these two a frigh' dearie!" She scolded.

"I HAD HIM!" He shouted and the two began singing as if the decendant and friend were not there. Sally May payed attention to his words and when he stated that everyone deserved to die she felt sad for him, he was so upset he was deciding he'd kill everyone.

When the display ended of singing and he was on the floor, his arms up high Mrs. Lovett turned once more to the two, "ya' thin' he'd get used to Tuesdays now."

Sally May giggled at the remark as Jim went over to his Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather, "well go on! Get up I have a friend here and she can see you, you know, besides this may be very tramatizing to her, she's not related in any shape or form as far as I'm concerened."

Mrs. Lovett walked out of the room and then came back in as if she decided to, "oh Jim, ya' may wan' to tell her abou' tha' little adventua' ya' had las' week."

Sally May Brown stared at Jim oddly, "what's she talking about and why are they interacting with us?" She asked nervously. "You talk about them as if their some Teletubby doll." Jim replied.

"Yes well I did hear Inky-Winky told someone he'd kill them. Wait a minute why are we talking about Teletubby dolls! Now what is going on?" Sally May reminded herself to stay on topic.

Rolling his eyes Jim explained, "last week I found a razor in my room, you know his kind," he jerked his head to the still in a trance Sweeney Todd. "Supposedly these spirits are not going to leave me alone even away from this place. Since I am a descendant I guess. So if you see any odd things well...you know who to go to, besides it wasn't even a real razor...it was covered in blood."

Sally May's eyes widened, "you mean...his razor was covered in blood in your room and wasn't even there."

But when Jim went to open his mouth...everything just...left. Sally May Brown was in the middle of the room, no Jim, no in a trance Sweeney Todd, no Mrs. Lovett, just herself.

A voice filled her ears from outside the door, "hey what are you doing in here kid! Tour's over," an in uniform tour guide shouted and tossed her out of the room.

Sally May was more confused than ever. "Wha-what just happened?" She asked herself aloud and stood in front of the bakery. Jim walked up next to her, "odd isn't it? How here you were seeing ghosts and I saw ghosts once. Well I still do, thanks to being one."

Her jaw dropped for the second time that day, "J-J-J-Jim..." He turned to face her smiling, "I kind of was murdered outside the building...sorry." With that he disappeared.

That tour guide was the real tour guide...Jim...was well...a dead tour guide. "Fleet Street," she groaned and looked around, Jack the Ripper, Sweeney Todd, and Jim.

Jack the Ripper had killed, Sweeney Todd had killed, and Jim had _been_ murdered. With her tail inbetween her legs she scammpered out of the street, worried for her own life thanks to oh so many that had been taken away on that cursed street.

Sally May Brown learned to love London, it was her only escape from life after she grew up. Most of the time she had seen spirits and most of the time they ignored her, but sometimes they interacted.

Every now and again she found herself back on Fleet Street in the barber shop looking at everything, a few times Jim would appear and make jokes with her.

A few times Sweeney Todd would appear being well...himself. And most of the time it was Mrs. Lovett, lonely since Sweeney never payed much attention even in death and Jim roamed the streets searching for his family to see once more.

The woman had told her many of things and honestly she just talked her ear off but it had always made Sally May Brown happy to know she was welcomed somewhere...even if it meant being welcome by ghosts.

When Sally May Brown left the shop when she was twenty-eight and still single thanks to her ability to see ghosts she was shot by a man who wanted her purse.

Ironic it was and after death though she couldn't be more happy. The story is odd I'll admit, the story seems far-fetched I'll also admit, but would you deny this story from Sally May's own sister Holly?

Every now and again I visit the barber shop that she had come to most of her life. The first time I had I did not know I too had that ability. But when I saw her as a ghost I laughed hystericly.

Later on she introduced me to the other spirits she had become aquitanced with. Although I too find it insane and question my sanity everyday I go there more often than any other place I go and have moved to London just to be closer.

Each day I see Sally May and Jim, even in death they are able to kiss each other. Yes they had fell in love as ghosts. Mrs. Lovett from time to time had told me pointless things and it was rare to see Sweeney Todd.

Most of the time he just muttered, mumbled, or grumbled at me. Once and a while though he'd actually speak. One thing though I promised myself to restrain from was coming on Tuesdays.

I had witnessed it once and it was not a pleasent thing to witness, him murderering and than that Judge just vanishing! No sir, I won't go on a Tuesday.

When history came to live it changed my sister's life. I can only hope it does the same.

**A/N Yes a twist! Lmao. Sorry I had to. **


End file.
